Patricia or Piper
by Peddie213
Summary: After MS. Denby caught Patricia she'll be keeping a close eye out for Sibuna. She thinks she knows all its members but is she missing a twin. Will the twin take up the opportunity to go to all the way to England and join Sibuna or will she pass up on the offer. And if she come will twin mix up happened can this bring Peddie back together of will it tear them further apart?
1. Ideas for an addition to Sibuna

Patricia Pov

Sibuna and I are in my room and I just finished telling them what happened when Ms. Denby caught me

"So now what Ms. Denby gonna be a close out on all of us" Alfie ask

"Yep and specially me she said" I add

"Why you" Kt ask me

"Think about it I was with Alfie when he "sprained his ankle" I answer "I got caught sneaking around with her bag" I continue

"So now what do we do" Alfie ask

"We need to be extra careful now and this isn't the first time we've been caught by her she really is gonna think something is really up" Fabian says

"Well we don't all have to get caught you guys know" Eddie says

"And how is that possible" KT ask "she caught us all before so she gonna be looking for all of us in group" she continues

"Well technically she caught all of but not everyone" he says looking at me

"What I'm so confused" Alfie say

Yeah that makes no sense whatsoever" Fabian says

"How could she catch all of us but not everyone" KT ask

"Why are you looking a t me like that" I ask Eddie

"No reason" he says

I get up from my bed and walk over to him standing right in front of him, "what" I ask

"Nothing I swear" he says putting his hands up like he surrenders

"Yeah sure I believe that" I say walking over to my bed again

"Well you should…Piper" he says

"Oh no Piper isn't getting involve in this" I say turning back around to him

"Yeah Eddie that's a bad idea" Fabian says

"And isn't she at her music academy any way how would she even get over here anyway" Alfie says

"Wait what whose Piper" KT ask

"My twin sister and she is not getting in to this mess" I say

"Come on guys just here me out on this" Eddie says

"Okay go ahead I'm listening" I say

"Okay if Piper were to come no would expect to be two Patricia's around not even Ms. Denby. So if Sibuna were to ever get caught just hide Patricia or piper while the rest of us get yelled at and what and get kicked out where ever we are; then we have a spy or something to get more information for us " he say

"Well it's not a bad idea" Alfie says

"Yeah it is a bad idea and even if she did agree how would we even get her in England" I ask

"Patricia's right its way too risky and dangerous, if we get caught we'll be in a lot of trouble we could all get expel" Fabian says

"But you got to admit it is pretty good idea guy" Alfie says "think about guys remember when we couldn't find Amber so we were going to look for Ms. Denby wouldn't let anyone leave . Well if Piper wast here then her and Patricia could've switch place and then Patricia could've went looking at Gatehouse." He continues

"Now Alfie has a point to that" KT says

"Now to that yeah I can agree to the idea" Fabian says

"Come on Yacker it's your call she is your sister what do you say" Eddie say


	2. Sibuna History and a Great Decision

Patricia's Pov

I don't know should I let them include Piper. Well it's not really my decision it's Piper if she really does want to come all this way to help.

"Fine let Piper join Sibuna, but it's her choice whether or not she wants to come here, but if she does how do we get here over here anyway' I question

"Yeah Patricia has a point" KT says

"Yeah we can't just take her out of her music school" Fabian says

"Any ideas anyone" Eddie ask

The room went silent after that and we kept looking at each other. The silence was interrupted by my computer ringing. I get up and get it from my bag. Its Piper requests a video chat.

"Hey guys its Piper" I say going back to my bed and they all crowd around my bed. I open my laptop

"Hey Patricia … and Eddie, Alfie, Fabian… and…" Piper says not saying KT because she doesn't know her

"KT" KT says

"So what did you want Piper" I ask her

"I just wanted to ask you if you don't mind me coming to visit you Friday" she says and all of Sibuna looks at me telling me top ask her to help us

"Actually I wouldn't mind all" I say

"Okay what's up, what do you want or should I say what do all of you guys want" she ask getting we need something

"Piper we need your help we were actually gonna call you and ask you to come England" I say

"why" she question

We star from the beginning from when Joy gets taken by the teachers to the Mask of Anubis to now with the great danger about to be awaken

"So Pipes what do say will you help us we could really your help" I say

"So you're telling me to join you're little club when there's a 50% chance I might die and even that you don't want be actually in it you want be to be in just to take over for you" she say/yell

"So we take that as a yes" I ask

" No are you crazy this has to be joke right" she ask

No one answers her

"Oh so it not a joke" she says

'It's 10 o'clock you have 5 minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin drop" we hear Victor's voice yell throughout the house

"At least think about Piper" say she nods her head

"Bye" she says

"Well now what" Alfie ask

Lets' go to bed and meet tomorrow during lunch" Eddie says

"The guys leave mine and KT's room and we go to bed


	3. office Meeting

Patricia's Pov

I wake up this morning and got ready for school. When I was ready me and KT walked downstairs and saw the rest of Sibuna sitting at the table. I sat down at my usually set and started piling food on my plate.

"So what are gonna do now" KT ask

There goes the silence again. This time it was interrupted by Trudy walking into the room.

"Good morning dearies" She said

A bunch of "hey" and "good morning Trudy" went around the table

"Oh Patricia Mr. Sweet called and said he would like to see you in his office this morning" Trudy said to me

"Do you know why" I ask

"No but he said it was rather important, so you better get there quick" she said

I get up from the table and go up to get my bag from upstairs. I walked over to the school. When I get to school I knock on Sweetie's office door

"Come in" I hear him say so I just do and when I walk in I see Sweetie, Ms. Denby and Victor in the office

"Oh please do take a seat Ms. Williamson" Victor says

"Oh no thanks I'm good" I say

"Ms. Williamson" Victor yells

I go over to the seat and sit down

Eddie Pov

As soon as Patricia left Fabian said we need to check out what's going on in the office

So we all grab our bag and head over to the school

"How are going to see watch's going on" KT ask

'Follow me" Fabian say as he walks into the girls' bathroom

"Dude you know this is the girls bathroom right" I ask Fabian

"Yes but there is a broken tile piece in here" Alfie answer like it was the oblivious well Fabian pulls a tilt e piece off the wall

"Wow how long has that been there" KT ask

"For years, Patricia made it actually to see what goes on in Mr. Sweet's office"Fabian says as he looks through the hole

"Dude what you see" Alfie ask

Fabian Pov

"Were in big trouble" I say


	4. Meeting Rescue

Patricia Pov

"Miss. Williamson I would advise you not to lie to us or bad things will happen." Victor says into my ear "lying resort to some very serious consequences as you can recall that happened to Miss. Millington" he continues

"Threaten me Victor" I say "it's never worked on me before why now. I didn't even do anything this time so" I continue

"We have our reasons to believe you did do something Miss. Williamson" Mr. Sweet says

"What were you doing seen around walking the Gatehouse with my purse" Ms. Denby ask

"Like I told you before I found it in Anubis House" I say at least that part is true

"Where exactly in Anubis did you find" Victor ask

"In the common room" I answer

"Well isn't that quite funny Patricia because I remember leaving it in the cellar of Anubis House how did it end up in the common room" she asks

"I don't know why you don't ask yourself that it is you bag and if …" I say getting cut off

"That's enough Miss. Williamson Mr. Sweet says

"Hey I was just answering her question" I say

"Very well then what did you do after you found her bag if you're so excited to be answering questions" Victor says

"After I found her bag in the common room I took it up to my room" I say

"and why is that so you can go and snoop through it if you knew you were going to return it why didn't you do that very second as soon as you found it" Ms. Denby ask

"Because it was 10 o clock and that's when curfew is so it not like I could leave the house to return it" I say answering her question

"Why is that curfew going to stop you now it's never stop you before to sneak around the house or even better why didn't you give it to Trudy or me " Victor say

"I didn't think of it" I say

"Why not" Victor ask" from the common room to your room you must pass by my office why didn't you stop by and say you found it" he continues

"Like I said I didn't think of it"

"Miss. Williamson I want the truth and you are not giving it to me" Victor yells

"Victor that's enough" Mr. Sweet says

"Patricia what did I tell you about the Gatehouse that night you and came knocking at my door when Alfie had the sprain ankle" Ms. Denby ask

"That you didn't want to see any of us sneaking around Gatehouse anymore" I answer

"Yes than if you knew this wouldn't you have trouble bring me my bag back since I live at the Gatehouse"

"Yeah but I didn't think you would mind I was doing you a favor" I say

"Very well" She says

"Miss. Williamson do you know why exactly Miss Millington left the school" Victor ask

"Didn't it have to do with her getting into the fashion school in America" I answer

"No because she was lying along about the parcel I was looking for. You remember that parcel don't you" he ask

"You mean the one you were obsessing over about. Yeah I remember" I answer not liking where this is going

"Well Miss. Millington returned it after quite some time, but it's been days since I was looking for it why is it up until now she returned it what were you and you're friends up to with it" he ask

"I don't know no wouldn't you have to ask her that" I answer

"So you admit you knew she had" Mr. Sweet says

"No I didn't admit to that" I say getting nervous

"Yes you did you said you remember that parcel and I ask her why she kept it" Ms. Denby said

"How is that me admitting I knew she had" I ask

"Well you never deny you and the others knew" Mr. Sweet says "you just said to ask Ms. Millington" he continues. "Also you never again deny you didn't know she had it even when we accused you of knowing she had it" he finishes

"yes Patricia if you were into doing the right thing with returning my bag, then how come you couldn't do the right thing and return the parcel when you knew Amber had it" Ms .Denby ask

"Unless you had other reason to sneak around the Gatehouse Mansion with Ms. Denby's bag, Miss. Williamson" Victor says

I didn't know how to respond to that but when I was about to the door opened

"Hey dad I have question... oh sorry didn't know you were busy" Eddie says walking through the door

"Have you heard of knocking boy" victor yells at Eddie

"Victor don't worry I will deal with this" Mr. Sweet says to victor "What is it Edison we are quite busy dealing with some serious issues can it wait" he ask turning over to Eddie

"Uh… um … I was going to ask if… you …um want to… never mind I forgot my question" he stutters out

"Very well then" Mr. Sweet says "as for you Miss. Williamson we can continue this conversation after lessons, now out you two can go" he finishes

Eddie and I walk out of Mr. Sweet's office and out is waiting Sibuna as we walk into the student lounge

"We heard what happened" Fabian say

"How" I ask

"The girl's bathroom" Eddie says "that's why I came" he continues

"Thanks then" I say

"No problem" he says

"So now what" KT says

"Well I have to go back there after school today" I say "they're getting close to finding out about us " I finish

"Just try not to admit to anything just throw them off our tail" Eddie says "if there's anyone that can do it; it's you we saw that you were good in there" he says winking at me while we get and head to class

We decide to continue this at the clearing at lunch as the bell rings for school to start


	5. Sibuna News

Patricia Pov

Finally lunch time I couldn't take Ms. Denby staring at me any long. Sibuna is now going to meet at the clearing in the woods. When we get there we all take a seat where ever we can. Eddie stands up on a rock get the meeting started.

Eddie's Pov

"Okay let's get this thing started. So now what is there to do" I ask

"Well first thing first we got to get me out of the situation with Ms. Denby's bag" Patricia says

"Well I think you can handle it on your own" I tell her

"You saw what happened to Amber; Victor's not going to stop till he gets what he wants. He's threaten me just as much as he threaten her" she says

"But this time you don't have something. He wants to know how we fit into what happened with Amber. But with Amber he knew she had the parcel when he found her in the Gatehouse. So he said anything to get the bracelet" Fabian says "and by the way what Victor says to you won't hurt as much as it hurt Amber so you're good" he continues

"Ok then next order of business. Piper." I say

"Well isn't she coming Friday anyway can't we talk her into staying then" KT ask

"I don't know maybe" Patricia answers

"Okay then looks like we're back to square one. Which is nothing" I say

It gets quiet. Then there's a ringing sound coming from Patricia. She gets up and walks away answering her phone. We all look at each other confuse. A minute later she comes back.

"Looks like there is good news; that was Piper and she agreed to join Sibuna." She says

Then everyone's face brightens up

"She said since her school is already flying over hear she'll come over with them as she originally planned and they already agreed to let her come visit me Friday. She was going to stay the weekend anyway. But that where we have a problem" she says

"What's that" Alfie ask

"She leaves Monday morning to go back over to the hotel the academy is staying at so they practice to play for some fancy event." She answer "So how exactly do we get her to stay" she questions


	6. Old Frienfship

Patricia Pov

Another round of silence started again

"We should probably head back to the school now" Fabian says

We all get up grab our things and walk back to the school. I let the others walk ahead. I can't help but think what does gonna happen to me when I go back to Mr. Sweet's office later today. Not that I'm scary but I don't want to leave the school like Amber did.

"Hey Yacker" Eddie says

"What weasel" I ask

"Don't worry you'll be find" he says

"Are you saying I'm scared, cause I'm not" I say

"If there anyone that can talk their way out of anything it you Yacker like I said" he says "and by the way my dad wouldn't do anything drastic like expel you" he continues

"What about what happened to Amber just a few days ago or must I remind you what you did to Mara last term" I say

"She didn't get expel now did she, and hey for the record he was ready to kick me out as well, but you just admitted that you're scared" he ask smirking

"No… it just that there just things to stay for" I answer

Eddie Pov

"Like what" I ask

"I don't know like the mystery" she answers

"You want to stay and solve some danger that about to be awaken. It basic a life or death thing" I say

" what I've been through it for years why would I give up now" she answers " and also I've been here since I was eleven I have too many great friends I can't leave them behind also there are too many memories for me to leave just now" she continues

"Are you getting soft Yacker" I tease

"No it just I am not ready to leave just yet there are way many things left for me to do here" she aid

"Oh like what" I ask

"I don't know…maybe this" she says pushing me into a mud puddle and starts laughing

I get up from the mud puddle and try to clean so mud off of me "okay Yacker I' gonna make sure you don't get expel so I have enough time to get you back for that" I say as she continues to laugh

"Oh really slimeball" she questions when she finished laughing

"Yep, but until then I'll be planning so watch" out I say

"Yeah thanks for the heads up slimeball" she says as we enter into the school


End file.
